


Turns Out Rare Beasts Suck At Hunting Rare Beasts

by Altima



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Slight Suspense, Yes again, basically the normal shenanigans, blushy kija, did i fail?, did i try to be spooky? yes, first fic, i couldn't help it i put ao in, i love ao but is she in this chapter? no no she isn't, i love these beans, i've given up editing, it's also not a one shot ig, pining but isn't hak always pining?, this is not a mega fic, yona is oblivious, yoon being done with everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altima/pseuds/Altima
Summary: After traveling in the Fire Tribe region, to check up on the progress of the Iza seeds, the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch get caught up in a detour. Let's just say, things don't go as planned.
Kudos: 13





	Turns Out Rare Beasts Suck At Hunting Rare Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> I did this on a whim, which is why I'm posting a 5:30 am ish. I don't think it's the worst? But then again my beta was me. Five seconds after writing soooo? Enjoy!

After traveling in the Fire Tribe region, to check up on the progress of the Iza seeds, the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch get caught up in a detour.

“Yoon, are you sure this is where the villagers wanted us to go?”, Yona spoke quietly.

Leading with a torch, Yoon huffs. “Are you asking to navigate? Yes, I’m sure,” even as Yoon answered the princess with his usual confidence, he couldn’t deny the eerie feeling from their environment.

While land in the Fire Tribe was no stranger to being brittle and withered, the area the group found themselves in was listless. The trees towered overhead, seeming to draw closer the further they went into the forest. _Even the moss hanging from the trees looked to be creeping towards them._ Yoon willed away the thought with a shudder. _Traveling with the princess and these rare beasts makes the even impossible feel real._ The wind may be quiet but surely it was the cause. Any signs of vibrance was stripped away by the shadows cast in the dark. Any comfort they could’ve gotten from the light of day was hours away, as they decided to head off in the middle of the night to quickly quell the villagers’ worries.

Yoon was in the center of the front with Hak flanking his right. Directly following them were Jae-ha, Kija, and Yona. Fluttering around the group was Zeno bouncing from the side of one person to the next. Shin-Ah with Ao curled into his fluff were doing the somewhat same, to a much lesser extent.

“So why, are we skulking through this decrepit forest at this late an hour?” Kija muttered as he shook his dragon claw of moss, which had clung to him as he attempted to remove it.

“The people have been saying some sort of bear has been wreaking havoc on the animals nearby? At the rate it’s eating, they’ve begun to fear for their food supply.” Yona answered with a finger to her lips in thought.

Yoon scoffed, “But what beast could eat enough to wipe out a forest? The idea alone is foolish. Unless they’re talking about Zeno.” 

“Oh hush you! You gave them enough trouble for it when they asked us in the first place to check the area.” Yona chastised.

“The kid has a point though. The whole idea of this so-called beast appearing and wiping out all animals around in weeks? No beast known could do that.” Hak mentions while cutting at moss and dead branches that narrowed the path they’d been on.

“It was baffling, to say the least, to think they took the effort to mention it directly to Yona. There are some things even bandits don’t do.” Mused Jae-ha with a flick of his ponytail.

“The Miss never turns down an invitation to help!” Zeno cheered.

“You heathens are missing the point! We shouldn’t even be out here! Say we do come across a bear or beast, why would we hunt it down in the middle of the night!” Kija said flurrying his hands unconsciously causing Jae-ha to step back to avoid his dragon claw. Yona doing the same on Kija’s opposite side, with a look behind her for any tree roots, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

“Go ahead and wake up the whole neighborhood while you’re at it, White Snake,” Hak says, rolling his eyes with a smirk. “Can’t wait to see how long it takes before you beg Droopy Eyes to take you back to camp.”

“As if I would abandon the prin-”

“Wait a sec-” Yona started.

“I’m not some horse-”

“Has anyone se-” she tried again.

“Zeno wants to yell too!”

“Could you guys just-” she sighed.

“Thunder Beast, did you have to-”

“Guys! Stop yelling!”

The group froze and turned to Yona, as she leveled them with a glare.

“Where’s Shin-Ah?!” She huffs out.

“Has the bear beast eaten him?!” 

“White Snake, are you serious right now?”

“Don’t start! When was the last time anyone’s seen him?” Yoon asked as he was met with blank stares and shrugs from the group. “You idiot beasts can guys sense him, where is he?”

Jae-ha ran a hand threw his fringe while saying, “Somehow he seems to be even deeper in the forest than we are? But I don’t have any idea when he could have gotten so far in, even if we were paying better attention, our pace couldn’t have been much slower than his.”

“New goal! Find Shin-Ah and get out of the forest! We can deal with the bear in the daytime.” Yona decides with a clap of her hands and then began to lead a march forward.

“Wait a second, before we start searching, we should split up.” As the group clamored and circled around in response to his notion, Yoon holds up a hand. “Think about it. We’ll split into pairs, one dragon per group. All you beasts can sense each other and this way we can make better time in searching for Shin-Ah.” 

“No way. Do you think I’m leaving the princess with any of them, in a forest like this?” Hak scoffs with a raise of his eyebrow.

“How would we let the other groups know we’ve found Shin-Ah?” Yona asks, ignoring Hak entirely.

Looking away from Hak to Yona, Yoon dug in his bag while explaining, “After we were in Awa, I thought it would be a good idea to make more fireworks to signal each other in events like this.” Yoon says while gesturing to the surrounding area. “In a dark and empty place, all we’d have to do is light them with a torch from a high spot and we’d all be able to see the signal. I’ve tinkered with them a bit so each one gives off a slightly different color. I haven’t had the time to test them, but now’s a good a time as any.” 

“Then it’s settled,” Yona states, leaving no room for argument, nodding at Yoon to pass out the fireworks to the remaining dragons.

“Princess, we shouldn’t-”, Hak starts but after a glance at Yona’s determined gaze, he knows not to push. _Once this girl gets a plan in her head there’s no talking her out of it. King Il, give me strength, your daughter is going to give me grey hairs already._

With a grin Hak’s way, Jae-ha puts an arm over Yona’s shoulder, “Yona dear! Would you-”. 

“Droopy Eyes! Why don’t you come with me!”, Hak says, a grin and eyes promising a slow death painted on his face. The bear in the woods the last thing on Jae-ha’s mind as he’s cut off. In one motion Hak smoothly rips Jae-ha off Yona to place an arm over his shoulder and steer the green dragon away.

Yona merely blinks at the scene. “What was that about?” 

“Nothing, Yona,” Yoon face-palms at her side. “Just a moronic beast doing something to help you at his own expense.” He mutters under his breath, shaking his head.

Shrugging it off, Yona turns, “Kija, would you like to-”, she stops just as Zeno cuts into view.

“Ah! Miss! Why don’t you partner with Zeno? Zeno never gets to hang out with just the Miss!” 

Out of Yona’s view, Kija was a burning red, next to him was Yoon shuddering a sigh through another face-palm. A moment later, Yoon was drawing away from the last of the group, the flustered dragon in tow. Who was waving his hands, at the thought of being alone with the princess, _his master! How could he even-! Such an inappropriate situation!_

Again, Yona shrugs, to her it makes no difference. She’d enjoy spending time with any of her dragons. _All my dragons… Don’t worry Shin-ah, we’re coming for you!_

**Author's Note:**

> Um? Comment, please! I'd love to hear from anyone! And honestly? If you even made it this far that's amazing. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
